Inuyasha: A New Century
by DarkRose24
Summary: Inuyasha is stuck in Kagome's time! He is forced to live with her and evn go to her school! Eventually other characters find their own ways into Kagome's time. Rated fow Inuyasha's mouth and others.....
1. Default Chapter

Note: I do not own Inuyasha... That's probably a veeeeeeeery good thing for Kagome. XD  
  
Inuyasha: A New Century Chapter one: School? Note: The basic scenario in this story is Inuyasha is stuck in Kagome's time. He is living with her for right now until they can figure out how to get him back.  
  
Inuyasha: Sitting in a tree. *yawn* His ears wiggle a bit.  
  
Soto: Walks up to the tree. "Inuyasha?"  
  
Inu: Looks down at Soto. "Wat?"  
  
Soto: "Kagome says your going to school with her.."  
  
Inu: "Like I'm going to where those stupid humans reeth!"  
  
Soto:  
  
Inu: Cocks an eyebrow at Soto. "Wat?"  
  
Soto: "I'm a human too!"  
  
Inu: "The more reason not to come down!"  
  
Soto: 'Come Down!"  
  
Inu: "NO!"  
  
Soto: "Kagome!!!!!"  
  
Kagome: From inside the house. "Wat?!"  
  
Mother: "Kagome, you and Inuyasha are going to be late if you don't leave soon."  
  
Kag: "Inuyasha! Come on!"  
  
Inu: "Wat? I'm not going!!!"  
  
Soto: "Say it Kagome!" Looks meanly at Inuyasha.  
  
Kag: Inuyasha! Sit boy!  
  
Inu: Smacks into the ground. "You can't make me go.."  
  
~At school a few minutes later~  
  
Inu: "I can't believe you made me go!"  
  
Kag: ^_^ "You'll love it here. Hmmm.... maybe I should drop you off in the science lab as an "experimental animal".."  
  
Inu: "Haha very funny! *Sarcasim* Why do I have to be here?"  
  
Kag: "Because.. I said so!"  
  
Teacher: "Well hello Kagome. Wats that next to you.?"  
  
Kag: ... ^_^ "heh."  
  
T: "Does it have Rabies?"  
  
Inu:  
  
Marin: Walks over to Inuyasha, Kagome, and the teacher. She sees Inuyasha. "Huh? Uhh. Kagome is this your new boyfriend?"  
  
Inu: "That's it! I'm leaving!" He walks out of the room.  
  
Kag: "He's not my boyfriend."  
  
T: "Why would he be? He looks like an experiment gone wrong. He's not.. Dangerous is he?  
  
Kag: "Only if your alive.."  
  
T: "Your kidding right?"  
  
Kag: Umm... Sure?  
  
Mar: "Sooooo. He's not your boyfriend?"  
  
Inu: Standing outside of the classroom. "I'm still here ya know! I don't see why I'm here." He walks back into the room.  
  
Mar: Looks at Inuyasha and blushes.  
  
Kag: "No he's not my boyfriend."  
  
T: "Don't you think he should be on a leash?"  
  
Kag: "Sometimes.."  
  
Inu: WAT THE HELL DO I LOOK LIKE??????... Don't answer that...  
  
Kag: "Why not?" ^_^ She giggles. ************************************************************************ Me: Okay that's the end of chapter one. Hope you liked it. Bunny: I hope more! Me: Oh hi! She's the other authoress of this fic. Bunny: Hello! Me: Well, R&R! Bunny: Plz be nice... 


	2. What's With Her?

Disclaimer: I Don't own Inuyasha... Now I'm sad...(  
  
Bunny: "Awwwwwww don't be sad.. Lookie!" Pulls out Inuyasha in a cage from her Almighty Backpack of Wonders.  
  
Me: .... "YAY!!!!!!" ( "Oh my gosh! On my computer typing program, the spell check constantly wants to change Inuyasha into Natasha! It's some crazy s**t!" ....................................Inuyasha: A New Century Chapter 2: What's With Her?  
  
The bell rings.  
  
Marin: "We should sit down now." She walks over to a desk and sits down.  
  
Kagome: "Come on Inuyasha, just sit down." She walks over to a seat near Marin.  
  
Inuyasha: "Hmph, Fine." He sits in the only seat left, next to Marin.  
  
Mar: Looks at Inuyasha and blushes slightly. * Wow! He's sitting next to me! Hmm..* She pokes his ear with her pencil.  
  
Inu: Looks at Marin, then at the teacher.  
  
Mar: Pokes his ears again and giggles.  
  
Inu: He looks at her as she does it again and smacks the pencil out of her hand. "Would ya quit doing that?"  
  
Mar: She blushes again. "Umm.. Okay!"  
  
Kag: Whispers to Marin. "Why are you doing that?"  
  
Teacher: "Kagome, stop talking back there!"  
  
Kag: "Oh, I'm sorry sir!"  
  
T: " Kagome really would you keep him quiet? Possibly a muzzle of some sort?"  
  
Kag: ^_^ "Whatever you say!" She smiles evilly at Inuyasha.  
  
Inu: "Wat?!"  
  
T: "Thank you, now then,(idiotic educational droning)  
  
Inu: "I don't need a muzzle."  
  
Kag: Whispers again. "Listen Marin, it's not 'healthy' to agitate him like that."  
  
Mar: "Huh? Why?"  
  
Inu: "Marin?"  
  
Mar: Gasps. "Huh?"  
  
Inu: "What's wrong with you?"  
  
Mar: "What? Nothing!"   
  
Inu:   
  
Mar: Enters the room again and looks around. Then she finds her seat, sits down, and smiles at Inuyasha again.  
  
Inu: Raises an eyebrow at her. "You're a dork."  
  
Mar: "Meany! Kagome I think he needs obedience class."  
  
Inu: "A-what?! ... (indiscernible grumbling) and I don't have my tetsusaiga.  
  
Kag: "Be quiet!"  
  
Inu: "No."  
  
Kag: "Fine. Sit! Don't call my friends names!"  
  
Inu: Smacks the floor and breaks the desk. "Bitch.. I'm never coming here again."  
  
Mar: "I feel sorry for you Kagome, having to deal with him all the time."  
  
Kag: "Don't feel sorry for me, I have everything 'under control', right Inuyasha?"^_^  
  
Inu: Not at all." Gasps and sniffs the floor. "There's something here.. It's close!"  
  
Mar: She giggles. "You know he looks like a mutt when he's sniffing the floor like that."  
  
Inu: "A. mutt?" O_O He sits Indian-style [why is it called Indian-style? I know the Indians sat like that but.. Hmm...] There's almost a tear.  
  
Mar: O_O; "Umm.."  
  
Kag: "Wow. You almost made him cry." She shook her head. "Inuyasha what do you smell?"  
  
Inu: "I'm not telling you what I smell!"  
  
Kag: "Inuyasha! Tell me what you smell. It could be important you know!"  
  
Inu: Smiles slyly. "You really want to know?"  
  
....................................Me: Oh my what does he smell?  
  
Bunny: I smell food..  
  
Me: O-k... sure. (Opens Inuyasha's cage and takes him out)  
  
Inu: mphf mm fp! (His mouth is duct-taped thanks to Bunny)  
  
Me: (Huggles Inuyasha) I smell Inuyasha!  
  
Bunny: I guess you like your present?  
  
Me: Yup! ^_^  
  
Bunny: Well, since she's busy I s'pose I should tell you to R&R. Please R&R. We value your opinion.  
  
Me: Yup! You know you kinda sounded commercial like there?  
  
Bunny: Thaaaaaat's right!  
  
Me: Oh god! She's doomed with commercial fever! Uh. we must fix this! So umm. like we said R&R buh-bye for now! 


	3. What The?

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Inuyasha. I wish. hey it's almost Christmas. I know what's on my list!  
  
Bunny: "Welcome back to another exciting chapter of Inuyasha!"  
  
Me: "Sorry. We're still working on that." ^_^'' ....................................Inuyasha: A New Century Chapter 2: What the?  
  
Inuyasha: He smiles slyly. "You really want to know?"  
  
Kagome: "Yes! Just tell me already!"  
  
Inu: "It was." (Dramatic pause) Marin and Inuyasha break out in hysterical laughter.  
  
Kag: "Inuyasha! SIT!"  
  
Inu: He breaks through his desk and hits the floor. "Uhhh."  
  
Marin: "Kagome! That wasn't very nice!"  
  
Inu: He sits up and rubs the back of his head. "Heh. But actually I smell blood."  
  
Mar: She smiles and thinks. *He really is a dog! *  
  
Kag: "What? You smell blood? Well, you are in a school, people here bleed. So what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
Inu: He stands up and dusts himself off. Then clears his throat. "Demon blood."  
  
Mar: "What?"  
  
Kag: "Oh! You could have said that earlier you know. Well, I guess we can go and find it later."  
  
Inu: "We should find it now. It might have a jewel shard!"  
  
Kag: "Inuyasha, we can't just leave in the middle of class! I miss enough school already!"  
  
Inu: "Heh. Too late." He turns and jumps out of the closest window.  
  
Kag: -_-'' "Inuyasha! Grrr. SIT! Umm. excuse me, but I have to leave sir. The, uh, 'experiment' just jumped out the window."  
  
T: He looks out the window. "Uhh. yeah. Go ahead. You might want to get him a leash for the future."  
  
Kag: "Yes sir. A strong one." She gets up and grabs her backpack. She walks out of the classroom and outside.  
  
Inu: "Will you quit making me sit already?!"  
  
Kag: "If you can behave for once!"  
  
Mar: She looks out the window. "Hey wait for me! I'll help!" She jumps out to window and lands perfectly on her feet.  
  
Inu: He looks from Marin to Kagome very confused. "Um."  
  
Kag: "Marin. How did you? Never mind. Marin, you shouldn't be here!"  
  
Mar: She smirks. "Trust me, you'll need me."  
  
Inu: *She can't be human.but how.*  
  
Kag: "Marin, really." She looks at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, tell her to go back. She likes you, she might listen."  
  
Mar: "Why won't you just let me help you find the demon with the jewel shard?!"  
  
Inu: "Your not human are you?" He sits up.  
  
Mar: "Uh. Kagome let me help!"  
  
Kag: "Are you a human?" She looks at Marin very suspiciously.  
  
Mar: "Will you let me help or not?!"  
  
Inu: "Uh. Okay."  
  
Kag: "Inuyasha! You can't be serious! Marin you're not human are you?"  
  
Inu: He stands and whispers to Kagome "Just let her come. She's a dork, she doesn't get it."  
  
Mar: "Hey! I heard that!"  
  
Inu: "Ha! You're not human! I knew it!"  
  
Kag: "What? You can't be serious." She looks at Marin, freaked out.  
  
Mar: She sighs. "Okay, you caught me. I'm not human. So, now that that's settled let's go."  
  
Kag: "Marin. Why didn't you ever tell me?"  
  
Mar: "I didn't know you were looking for the Jewel of Four Souls too."  
  
Inu: He stands and faces Marin. "If you aren't human then you should look different. Do you have a different look?"  
  
Mar: She sighs. "Yes I do." She steps back and transforms. She gets small dog-ears on top of her head, claws, and a tail. Her eyes turn dark violet and her hair turns to a dark red color.  
  
Kag: "This. is so. weird." She watched Marin transform then shook her head. "Wait. If you're both looking for the jewel shards. Inuyasha this could be a slight problem."  
  
Inu: "Hmm. Why would it be a problem?"  
  
Kag: "Well, you both want it. You both plan on using it. What are you going to do share it? Must I remind you that sharing is not one of your strong points?"  
  
Inu: "Oh. true. Well."  
  
Mar: "Wait!" She sniffs the air.  
  
Inu: *Wow, she's like me.*  
  
Mar: "It's this way!" She runs around the corner and motions for them to follow her.  
  
Inu: "Come on Kagome!" He follows Marin.  
  
Kag: She sighs. *Not another one. Why me? * She follows them and bumps into Inuyasha. "What's going on?"  
  
Mar: "The demon is."  
  
Inu: "Gone."  
  
Kag: "So, what now? I guess we'll all have to find them now right?"  
  
Mar: "Yeah, I guess so."  
  
Kag: "Well, can one of you smell it?" She looks at both of them and thinks. *This is crazy. I wonder who's going to keep the shard.*  
  
Mar: "Wait. I smell it."  
  
Inu: "Huh? I don't smell anything." He sniffs the air as Marin runs off.  
  
Inu: He looks back at Kagome. "Something's not right here. Come on." He follows after Marin.  
  
Kag: She nodded and followed Inuyasha. *Why didn't Inuyasha smell it? *  
  
Me: "Dum dum dum! Oh the suspense." (Yeah right.)  
  
Bunny: "Stay tuned for the next all new chapter-"  
  
Me: Slaps duct tape over Bunny's mouth. "A little help here!"  
  
Hiei: Magically appears out of thin air.  
  
Me: "Wow!"  
  
Hiei: "Hn. Why was I sent here?"  
  
Me: Still holding tape over Bunny's mouth. "Uh. Could you just. Erg. Just do the ending. AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Bunny: Pulls out a giant sword.  
  
Me: Pulls out Sano's big ass sword. "Bring it on!"  
  
Hiei: "Well, R&R, whatever that means. There might be one less authoress here next time." Pulls out a giant bag of popcorn and sits on the ground watching us fight. 


End file.
